Figuring Out
by otaku-at-best
Summary: He's a retired pianist. She is a singer, and song writer, but only together he figure out the true meaning of music. SoMa band/music au {I own nothing but the plot all character rights go to Atsushi Ohkubo.} (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

He's a retired pianist. She is a singer, and song writer, but only together he figure out the true meaning of music.

.

.  
 _BAM!_

Went the lower keys of the piano, the sound alone was loud enough to startle the albino.

Looking over to the source of the sound that woke him up from his sleep, to see his cat sitting on the white, and black instrument, playfully smirking, so while her owner glared.

Slowly getting up, sighing while doing so the man raked his fingers through his gravity defining locks, and made his way to the evil little demon or as other people called them pets.

"Blair I told you not to touch the piano"

"meow~"

Simply rolling his eyes he picked up the feline, and proceeded to make his morning coffee.

.  
Sitting down breathing in the scent of the bitter drink, he started his day.

.

.  
 _BEEP BEEP!_

Quickly shutting off the annoying alarm, the already awake girl headed out the door, and made her way to her job.

.  
She arrived pretty early, but what can you expect from an overly punctual girl, after all she's an early riser.

Without wasting time she quickly made her way to the elevator, and it took her to the highest floor, floor 8 not very tall, but symmetrically perfect.

The doors opened signaling her arrival, she made her way out of the elevator, and into the music room.

You see the girl is a musician, and a song writer for her band Miester Resonance, the company her band worked under is her lead guitarist father's company the DWMA or Death Weapon Miester Agency, yeah she thought it was a weird name also.

.  
It was three in the afternoon now, and she's walking home currently fumming, because they forgot to tell her practice was cancelled.

 _'Oh well at least I got to finish the lyrics for song I was working on'_

Not looking where she was going she bumped into something, it more like someone, and to make it better they had coffee.

"I'm sorry" said the person she bumped into to.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologized while scratching the back of her neck.

"I still feel bad, my apartment isn't that far away, so I can lend you some clothes, and my shower. " The voice offered.

"Yeah sure, thank you" she smiled, finally looking at the person she'd bumped into to.

He had stock white hair, and piercing red eyes. _'An albino? '_ she thought to herself.

.

.  
We had made it to my apartment rather quickly, we talked the whole way so I guess that why.

I showed her where the shower was, and gave her my clothes, and patiently waited for her to return.

.  
It had been about ten minutes before I heard really loud knocking on the door.  
I sighed _'Why now?'_

Before I could even get off the couch, and answer it the door was already hanged from the hinges.

"SOULLL, BRO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE ARCADE?! "

I winced at my best friends voice, because let's be honest the aliens who live on Pluto probably hear his loud ass mouth.

"Sorry, I bumped into this girl, and spilt my coffee on her, so she's in my shower washing off. "

I saw him snicker, while wiggling his eyebrows. _'Oh great'_ I mentally sweatdropped.

"Sooo Soul is she... you know...cute?" I blushed a little. "I guess" I answered.

And he proceeded to yell about how he was going to embarrass me when she comes out.

I just dug my own grave.

And as if she knew what he was planning, she came out the bathroom, in my red plaid boxers, and in my all to big black tank top, which I'll admit she looked really adorable in my clothes.

Taking the towel away from her face, she now saw two men.

.

.  
Blinking a couple of times, since the water from the shower made her eyes blur, she kept blinking them until her vision was clear.

And when it did she saw a blue haired man standing next to the man she'd meet earlier. The blue haired man she'd recognized as her own brother Blackstar had his jaw dropped on the floor, with eyes probably the size of saucers trying to comprehend what's happening.

.

.  
"Soul...I didn't know to were into flat chested girls" Blackstar snickered.

"MAKA CHOP! " said girl ruffly slammed a book on her brother's head.

"I knew you were gonna do that" he mumbled from the floor.

"Then why did you say anything?!" she practically screeched.

Soul once again covered his ears. _'Her scream could rival Blackstar's'_ he once again found himself sweatdropping.

"I don't think it's a good thing hitting random people with books" she persuaded her to put her book down, since it looked like she was still lock, and loaded.

But before she could respond, Blackstar rocket jumped, and hooked his arm around Maka's shoulder.

"It's okay Soul, Maka here is my little sister" he grinned.

It was Soul's turn to be in shock.

"EHHH?!"

 _'Related didn't see that coming, and I called her cute!'_

And in that note, Soul what thinking of all the ways that Blackstar would tease him about thinking his sister was cute.

He mentally groaned. _'I'm starting to get a headache.'_

 **Author's Note: I'm stopping the first chapter here for today thank you for reading, I will get to the music parts in the next chapter, so enjoy! Bye~✌**


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you two be related you look nothing alike?!"

"Well Blackstar was adopted into my family before they had me so... " Maka trailed off.

'I'm surprised that Blackstar is quiet for once. '

Suddenly Blackstar jumps onto the coffee table.

"YES I AM ADOPTED, BUT STILL DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!"

.

.

Blackstar is currently bleeding out on the floor. While Maka innocently drinks her coffee.

'They sure do make a strange pair'

.

.

.

.

After awhile of actual peaceful talking, yes Blackstar is still unconscious. Maka noticed the piano, her eyes lit up at the instrument with curiosity.

"So, Soul you play the piano?" she tried to casually make the conversation drift towards the piano.

"Umm...kinda I'm not very good, plus I haven't touched that old thing in awhile." he said while scratching his cheek trying to avoid the subject.

"Well all the more reason to show me how you play, so please." she insisted.

.

.

.

.

Soul had really wanted to say no, but there was something about the way she was looking at him with those giant emerald green orbs, and he found it was impossible to say no to them.

He sat at the piano bench it being already perfectly adjusted to his height. He tapped a few notes, so he could hear what key it was even though he already had each sound memorized into skull.

He quickly turns to her "Any requests?"

She shook her head "No, I want to hear your music, not someone else's, what's the point of asking you to play if it's not your own?"

With her saying that he found himself smirking, it was the first time someone actually wanted to hear what he wanted to play not some robot piece everyone's already heard before.

Do he put his whole soul into this one piece.

.

.

.

.

This piece his piece was perfect, Maka couldn't describe it as anything but beautiful. It started out slow, and melodic, but as he got more into it, it had a more angry, and demonic vibe. It kept going between low, to loud it was as if he was fighting with himself, and she could only wonder on what it meant.

.

.

The song soon came to an end, and they sat in utter silence.

Forever had seemed to pass, and Soul being the person he was cared deeply of what people thought of his music, but with Maka his anxiety seemed to triple.

"Well?" he finally breathed out, not looking her in the eyes afraid of what he might see.

"Soul that was..."

He held his breath.

"...Beautiful" she finished.

He turned his head towards her so fast he thought he might have gave himself whiplash.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, so it kinda just hung open.

'No ones ever complimented my original work they say it's not as good as his'

"No I'm serious I've never heard anything like it, it almost felt as if your devil, and angel side were arguing."

And that's all it took.

The piece Soul played he had titled it Devil, and Angel, and she just hit it on the head like if she had wrote it herself.

Once again Soul was in awe, but of course good moments can't last forever, so that means it's time for Blackstar to get up.

"MAKA STOP HITTING YOUR GOD! AND BY THE WAY WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE A CONCERT TOMORROW!"

Maka handed Soul two tickets.

"Come tomorrow, and bring a friend, then I can think of a way to thank you for the clothes, and shower. " she said all with a closed smile.

Soul returned it with a grin of his own.

"Cool"

Closing the door behind the two siblings, Soul sighed.

"I guess I'll have to wake up early tomorrow"

But for some reason he doesn't mind getting up early. He took a quick shower, put on fresh clothes, and jumper in bed.

The only thing on his mind are those gigantic emerald eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note : Thank you for the people who are following my story, and reviewing I made the second chapter so please enjoy. Bye~✌


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka's Pov:** (finally actual Pov)

The band, and I were all piled into the limo which I think could've been a little bigger, but or manger Stein just had to be cheap.

Regardless of the smaller space I smile, I'm not only excited because of the concert, but also because that Soul is coming. I don't know why but I was really nervous when I gave him the ticket, but at the same time I wanted to show off since he's so good at piano and all.

We make it to the place where the concert is going to be held.

.  
We're currently waited for the announcer person to be done talking l, so we can perform.

The other band members are my brother Blackstar who is wearing a sleeveless black tank top, with baggy ripped jeans. He's the drummer.

Death the Kid, but we call him Kid is out lead guitarist, and is wearing a classy black button up shirt with tiny vertical white lines, and black business pants.

And I the lead vocalist, and bass player am wearing a black dress that goes little above my knees, and about two inch high heels, so I won't break my ankle when I'm walking, and dancing on stage.

"AND NOW FOR MIESTER RESONANCE!"

After the announcer introduced us, the crowd went wild, and I could only smirk at the reaction.

Coming from behind the stage the screams only got louder.

As the crowd cheered our name.

"MIESTER RESONANCE! MIESTER RESONANCE!"

I grabbed the mic, and screamed "ARE YOU READY?! "Cliché I know, but it gets them riled up.

.

.  
 **Soul's Pov:**

Truth is I don't hang with many people, so I just gave the ticket to some random person, who conveniently wanted one bit couldn't get one.

.  
I along all the other millions stood in the crowd for Maka's concert, when she came out all of them let out an ear splitting scream.

"ARE YOU READY?!" she says which only makes the screaming louder, and then the music starts, while she sings.

((Maka is in **bold** \- future co-singers with be in _italics_ , and **bold** ))

 **We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway**

Kid starts playing the guitar, and Maka slightly head bangs.

 **If you're happy and you know it**  
 **Clap you hands like this**

*clap clap*

' **Cause the rest of us are wondering**  
 **What on earth we missed**  
 **If you're happy and you know it**  
 **Stomp your feet real loud**

They all stomp their feet.

 **The rest of could use some cheering up right now**

 **Oh please, shoot us up**  
 **With something shiny and quick**  
 **We like our thrills dirt cheap**  
 **And our irony thick**  
 **Oh whatever, never mind,**  
 **We're just crying for help**  
 **I guess we'll heal the old fashioned way**  
 **And do it ourselves**

 **Oh this is all we know**  
 **Oh tragic and miserable**  
 **We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway**  
 **Oh this is all we've got**  
 **Oh we do what we've been taught**  
 **We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway**

 **Sometimes i think we push your buttons just for fun**  
 **Sometimes i think our kind of crazy has already been done**  
 **We're a copy of a copy, everything we swore we'd not be**  
 **Yeah, the truth hurts, but it hasn't stung enough to stop me**

 **Oh please, can't you give us**  
 **something better than this**  
 **we've built up a tolerance**  
 **to all your veteran tricks**  
 **you're busy smiling on cue,**  
 **when you don't have a clue**  
 **we're a mess and we know it,**  
 **we want you to know too**

She starts jumping around the stage, and getting in the crowds faces.

 **oh this is all we know**  
 **oh tragic and miserable**  
 **we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway**  
 **oh this is all we've got**  
 **oh we do what we've been taught**  
 **we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **we not critics, we just hate it all anyway**

 **if you're happy and you know it**  
 **then there might be something wrong with you**  
 **what's the point in holding on**  
 **when all of us don't want you to**  
 **it'd make us feel better,**  
 **knowing you'd be stuck forever**  
 **sick minds stick together**  
 **we can stay sick forever**

 **oh this is all we know**  
 **oh tragic and miserable**  
 **we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **we're not critics, we just hate it all**

 **oh this is all we know**  
 **oh tragic and miserable**  
 **we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway**  
 **oh this is all we've got**  
 **oh we do what we've been taught**  
 **we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway**

 **we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say**  
 **we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway.**

She takes a deep breath, and the crowd cheers, once again screaming their name.

All I could do was smirk. _'She never ceases to amaze me'_

I caught her eye in the crowd, and she waved, and soon enough everyone was looking at the both of us.

Before I could get tackled with questions asking what my relationship with Maka was Blackstar decides to bud in.

"SOUL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU IN MAKA WERE DATING! AND I THOUGHT IT WAS BROS BEFORE HOES! " he gabbed his shirt where is heart is pretending to be wounded.

"WHAT?! " Maka, and I screamed simultaneously.

And sure enough we were swarmed with paparazzi, while Blackstar was in the background laughing his ass off.

.

.  
 _'BLACKSTAR YOUR SO DEAD! '_ was the one thought going through Maka, and Soul's mind.

 **Author's Note: the song is Cynics and Critics by Icon for Hire. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have a song request just review. Bye~✌**


	4. Christmas Special

**Soul x Maka Christmas Special:**

"Hey Soul slow down!"

But alas Maka's protest had fallen on deaf ears. It exactly had the

opposite effect, and made the ivory haired male speed up.

"SOULLLL!" she yelled, but he just laughed.

Soul wouldn't admit it, but he loved seeing her with that pouting face

it just made his heart, do all sorts of somersaults, and such.

If your wondering the weapon, miester pair were currently ice-skating.

After all it is Christmas Eve, and there just happened to be a pond

across the DWMA.

Soul had finally let go of Maka's hand, and they started having a skating

competition.

Maka making a bunch of figure eights, seeing it was the only trick she knew.

Soul on the other hand was in the air doing multiple flips like in was nothing.

That was until he fell, Maka being the miester she was, ran over to see if

he was alright.

"Soul, are you okay?"

Instead of relying he pulls her into a wasn't something needy, and lust

felt like her books had described.

This kiss was slow, sweet, and vaguely tasted of the peppermint hot chocolate that

they had only hours ago.

Pulling away Soul laughed seeing his miester's stunned expression, completely dumbfounded

she couldn't do anything but stutter, and blush.

He showed her his watch, it read 12:09 am.

He gabbed her waist, and pulled her closer, lowly whispering "Merry Christmas, Maka"

before rejoining her lips once again with his.

 **Author's Note: It's officially Christmas here, so I thought I should make a short Christmas one-shot.**

 **So enjoy, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 4

Maka's Pov :

It's the weekend, and It's also been a week since my concert, and now the magazines say Soul, and I are 'thing'.

 _'_ _Blackstar_ _when I get my hands on you I'll wipe that laugh off your face! '_ I screamed internally.

I took Soul, and I forever to finally get rid of all the paparazzi away from us, more than half of the body guards couldn't pull them away! I'm not going to even mention the fans.

"Here."

"Ah, Thanks"

Yes, Soul's here...No nothing's going on, were just hanging out together.

Were watching an anime called Kyōkai no Kanata, or Beyond the Boundary, Blackstar recommended it, and I trust him on this since his TV shows usually look good to watch.

So, were in the living room since it's closer to the kitchen then my bedroom. Ooo it's starting I can't wait.

.

.

"Blackstar, you bastard!" We had just finished the anime since it was only twelve episodes long we finished it pretty quickly, much to my disappointment.

"When I find him, I'll kill him twice! No three times!" I yelled while Soul handed me multiple tissues. "Oh, come on Maka it wasn't that bad." he said trying to cheer me up, and possibly trying to get Blackstar from getting murdered.

"Not that bad?!" Then I proceeded to recap everything we just watched.

"At least it had an happy ending."

"That's besides the point." I said while pouting.

.

.

.

.

Soul's Pov:

I'll admit that was some feeled felt crap, like are you serious?! But it's good in the end. I look over to Maka, and she's _still_ sulking, I guess it's time to change the show since it was still playing the ending song in the background.

I got up, towards the TV/ computer (A/N: You can use some TV screens as monitors for computers, that what I do, so I have a flat computer screen XD) , and grabbed the mouse, and changed it to this anime called Shingeki no Kyojin or in other words Attack on Titan, it looked pretty interesting, so why not?

.

.

 _._

 _._

No one's Pov:

 _'_ _Shit'_ was the only thing Soul, and Maka had on their minds. They just binged all the episodes of Shingeki no Kyojin, and their OVAs.

Even though they found the eating humans thing really disturbing they couldn't stop watching it no matter how hard they tried.

It was eerily quiet in Maka's apartment, until Soul decided to be stupid, and say...

"Hey, Maka, what's another word for scared?"

"Um..Frightened?"

Soul just smirked, and shook his head.

"Nope, it's _PETRA_ fied."

"Soul get out." Maka pointed towards the door.

"Aww, but Maka I don't wanna go home"

"GO!"

"Okay, okay" Soul raised his hands in surrender, and walked out the door, but not before popping his head back in, and saying.

"You know Maka, your not _HALF_ bad"

And with that Maka, was left depressed over one of her favorite characters, and Soul walked out of her apartment cackling so loud, it probably waking up the neighbors.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, in awhile I've had tests to study for, and writers block. Anyway I hope this chapter was okay, I made it so they were having a hangout over the weekend kinda thing, and I also didn't really wanna ruin Beyond the Boundary, since some people haven't seen it, but almost everyone has seen SnK, but If you haven't sorry for any potential spoilers...so..yea. Thank you for reading. Bye ~✌. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Soul's Pov:**

I sat at home, reading a book...yes a book I'm that bored.

I roll on my side, and pull out my phone.

 _'I wonder what Maka's doing? '_

So I decided to text her.

.  
 **Soul-is-Cool: Hey Maka** **wyd?**

 **Maka-the-Bookworm: Working on a new song, wbu?**

 **Soul-is-Cool: Oh, reading, can I come over.**

 **Maka-the-Bookworm: Yeah sure, and** _ **you reading,**_ **I'd love to see that.**

 **Soul-is-Cool: Haha, I'll be over in an hour.**

 **Maka-the-Bookworm: K.**

I got up, and decided to take a shower before going, because cool guys shower first before going places.

.

.  
 **Maka's** **Pov** **:**

"Ughh..NO!..that's it I give up Blackstar can write the new song...nevermind let me try again. "

I said while picking up my pencil, and sheet music once again. I was about to get back to brain storming, but someone knocked on the door.

 _'Soul's probably here'_

I when over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey"

"Yo"

Was the simple exchange we usually gave each other.

"So, what kinda song are you trying to write?" He finally asked.

"Oh, well our manger said, we should write a romance song, maybe in the country genre, but I can't think of a thing. "

"Oh well that's simple enough" I glared at him.

"If it's sooo easy then help me"

I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine"

Was all he said before pulling up, a chair next to my, and grabbed my guitar.

We spent about an hour, of him asking me which beat I liked more, before we moved onto the lyrics.

Finally after two hours we finished, so now we're trying it out, to see how it all come together.

.

.

.

.

 **No one's Pov:**

((Maka is in **bold,** and Soul in _italics_ , both in _italics,_ and **bold** ))

 **I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'**  
 **Every little river, runnin' through your mind**  
 **You give and you take**  
 **You come and you go**  
 **You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know**

Maka was the one to start first.

 _How much you care or how much you don't_  
 _Whatever you need, whatever you wa_ nt

 _ **If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak**_  
 _ **If you're gonna be somebody's mistake**_  
 _ **If you're gonna be somebody's first time,**_  
 _ **Somebody's last time, baby be mine**_  
 _ **If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',**_  
 _ **A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine**_  
 _ **If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak**_  
 _ **Be mine**_ ,

 **yeah**  
 **Oh, be mine**

Soul couldn't help, but notice how perfect their voices sounded together, what he didn't know was Maka was thinking the same thing.

 _I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya_  
 _Is a minute with you is better than two without_  
 _Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool_  
 _So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules_  
 _I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got_  
 _So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop_

 **If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak**  
 **If you're gonna be somebody's mistake**  
 **If you're gonna be somebody's first time,**  
 **Somebody's last time, baby be mine**  
 **If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',**  
 **A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine**  
 **If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak**  
 **Be mine**  
 **Oh, woah**  
 **If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak**  
 **Or somebody's mistake**  
 **Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine**  
 **If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',**  
 **A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine**  
 **If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak**  
 **Be mine** _(If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)_  
 **Be mine** _(If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)_

 _Oh, I'll take my chances_  
 _If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak_  
 _If you're gonna be someone's mistake_  
 _Somebody's first time, somebody's last time_  
 _Be mine_  
 _Oh, be mine_  
 _Be mine_  
 **Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine**  
 **If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah**

 _ **Might as well, might as well be mine**_

Little did they both know, that the emotions they put into this song, go deeper than just the chorus.

 **Author's Note : I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend, I was like really busy. So here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. Bye~✌**

 **P. S. The song is Somebody's Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Maka's** **Pov:**

It was after work hours, I still sat in my chair that's in our recording lounge, working on this new song, that Stein insisted that I write.

 _'Ugh, sometimes I wish there was another person in this band who's able to write songs, about things other than symmetry, and about how 'amazing' they are. '_

I inwardly sighed.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Without waiting for a reply, someone came through the door, it was no other than my best-friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"Hi Maka, I saw that the light in the recording room was on, so I figured you stayed to work on something"

I smiled. _'She knows me, so well'_

"Yeah, I'm working on a new song, what about you what were you doing Tsubaki? "

She faintly blushed, before responding.

"Uhh, I was fixing to go to B-blackstar's apartment"

She replied sheepishly.

 _'So cute, she could've did better than my brother, but they're good for each other.'_

Too put it simply they're dating.

Looking at my phone I see it's already ten o'clock. I once again found myself sighing.

"Well you go ahead, I'm gonna stay here a little longer, Kay?"

"Okay" she said, and made her way out the door.

.  
Unlocking my apartment door, I quickly found the couch not caring if it's not as comfortable as the bed.

But when I jumped on it, I landed on something hard, and that hard something left out an 'Oof'

I pull the blanket off of said something, to see an annoyed Soul.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT?!"

I yelled, it probably wasn't necessary, but why not.

"Soooo loud, Maka" he said trying to avoid the subject, but I wasn't gonna let him go that easily.

"Answer my question" my voice being normal again.

"I got bored, so I came to see you, but you weren't here. I waited here _all_ day, and you come at..."

He quickly looks at the clock, then back at me, then back to the clock, then back at me.

"TWELVE!" He finishes with a pout.

 _'So cute..wait what?'_

"Sorry, I was working on a new song" I rubbed the back of my head.

He quickly perked up at that.

"Can I hear it?"

He asked, and I could tell by the look in his crimson orbs that I wasn't getting out of performing this.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I moved to my piano, placing the sheet music onto the stand, and began performing my new song.

.

.

.

.

 **Soul's Pov:**

 _'So that's why she's late the little bookworm, stayed after hours to finish this.'_

She quickly made her way to the piano, and placed her sheet music onto it, and began playing.

 **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**  
 **I still feel your touch in my dream.**  
 **Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**  
 **Without you it's hard to survive.**

Her voice was perfectly silky, and had so much strength in it, it was beautiful.

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
 **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
 **Need you by my side.**  
 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**  
 **And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat so...**  
 **I can't let you go.**  
 **Want you in my life.**

I couldn't help, but get the impulse to wrap her in my arms, but decided against it. _'Is it weird I'm imaging us, this is so uncool to think about girly things.'_ I mentally scowled.

 **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
 **They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
 **The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**  
 **You make me rise when I fall.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
 **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
 **Need you by my side.**  
 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**  
 **And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat so...**  
 **I can't let you go.**  
 **Want you in my life.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
 **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**  
 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
 **Need you by my side.**

Before I knew what was happening, my lips were on her own. I don't know how they got there, but I'm not really complaining. I looked at her eyes to she shock, she didn't pull away, but I did.

There was a few moments of silence.

"So-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Goodnight, Maka" and with that I was out the door, on my motorcycle, and already driving back to my place, with a my face that I'm pretty sure could rival my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry, for not updating this sooner, but here it is Chapter 6! Song: Everytime** **We Touch by Cascada. Enjoy, Review. Bye~** ✌


	8. Chapter 8End

**Soul's Pov:**

I couldn't get the kiss out of my mind, Maka's lips were soft. I could clearly tell she was shocked when it happened, but why didn't she pull away? Is it possible that she likes me?

Ruffling my hair in aggravation, I went to go take a shower, then go to sleep.

But

.

.

I couldn't.

.

.

I suddenly jerked up, from my bed, and ran out the door.

You could say I was insane to go out this late, or you can call me a genius later.

 **Maka's** **Pov:**

I CAN'T SLEEP!

 _'Damn, that Soul just kissing me, then leaving I don't care if his lips were really soft, so that he's cute it's not like I like him or anything!'_

Laying wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Ughh this sucks, I can't get him out of my mind, maybe he didn't mean, and just got caught up in the moment of the song."

Cuddling my mini pillow that was oddly on the shape of a soul, and found myself drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

 _ **~Timeskip to morning ~**_

I woke up, still cuddling with my soul-like plushie, and did my morning routine which consisted of washing my face, and coffee.

With freaking ground coffee which I took black, I sat down on my couch and turned on the news.

 **(A/n:** _ **italics will be the TV)**_

 _"And here we have a Mr. Soul Eater Evans? Was it? "_

 _"Ah, yes that's right"_

"Oh, Soul's on TV...WAIT, SOUL'S ON TV!? "

Maka said, after successfully completing a spit-take.

"B-but why? " She said the shock still setting in.

 _"So, Mr. Evans you said you'd like to preform something, correct? For this women named Maka? "_

 _"Yeah, I wrote her a song"_

 _"Well, let's hear it"_

Soul gave the news women a smirk, and made his way to the piano. **(A/n: even though the song doesn't really have a piano in it)**

Testing a few keys, before he starts out his melody.

 _Hey prima donna_  
 _Don't you wanna_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Stay a little longer_

 _"I AM NOT A PRIMA DONNA! " Maka squawked._

 _'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise_  
 _And I wanna hear the words you say_  
 _Hey prima donna_  
 _Don't you wanna talk to me_

 _She comes and she goes_  
 _She's everywhere I wanna be_  
 _When she's high she's low_  
 _She's everything, everything_  
 _I follow her like satellites_  
 _Around and 'round she goes_  
 _She's everywhere, she's everything_

 _*Cue le blush*_

 _Hey Aphrodite_  
 _Don't you see me standing in your sunrise_  
 _Soaking up your daylight_  
 _'Cause I know your smile will last for a while_  
 _But I need you more and more each day_  
 _'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise_

 _Then all of sudden_ _Blackstar comes out of nowhere with Tsubaki._

 _"THE ONLY GODDESS HERE IS MY PRECIOUS TSUBAKI" he yelled while pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to said girl's cheek._

 _She comes and she goes_  
 _She's everywhere I wanna be_  
 _When she's high she's low_  
 _She's everything, everything_  
 _I follow her like satellites_  
 _Around and 'round she goes_  
 _She's everywhere, she's everything_

 _Spinning like a perfect diamond_  
 _Glowing in the light, she's shining_  
 _Just the way I like it_  
 _And I can't fight it_  
 _Spinning like a perfect diamond_  
 _Baby keep it raining down on me_

 _Down on me (down on me)_

 _Hey prima donna_  
 _Don't you wanna_  
 _Stay a little longer_  
 _And talk to me_

 _She comes and she goes_  
 _She's everywhere I wanna be_  
 _When she's high she's low_  
 _She's everything, everything_  
 _I follow her like satellites_  
 _Around and 'round she goes_  
 _She's everywhere, she's everything_  
 _She's everywhere, she's everything_

 _She's everything_  
 _She's everything_

Once the song ended, Maka ran to her door, fully prepared to run the news station, still in her pajamas I might add.

That was until she opened her door.

.

There stood a very shy Soul, very ooc of him.

"So, I take it you saw the news"

"Yeah"

"Maka I-"

"I'm going to punch you"

"Wait what?!" Soul said slightly backing up.

"In the mouth" she said getting closer.

"With my mouth, because I like you"

And without another word, their lips sealed it was slow, but at the same time both parties could feel the undying passion lying underneath.

If they could describe this moment it would be...perfect.

That was until Blackstar starting doing a series of whistles, and very _very_ loud claps, with Tsubaki in the background shushing him saying something along the lines of ruining the moment of her OTP.

But that didn't matter to either of them, because they were just happy that each other returned the other's feelings.

"Hey Soul?"

"Hm? "

"I think I just figured out another reason to love music"

Maka said while smiling that same smile that made Soul's very knees weak.

"Me too"

And once again they found their way into another kiss.

 **~тнє єи∂~**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Figuring Out, hoped you enjoyed it :3. Song was Everywhere Everything by This Century**


End file.
